


big brother is here

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Tim Drake Week [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Omega Tim Drake, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Dick Grayson, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: The aftermath of Dr. Henrick's unfolds, and Dick is going to stand by Tim no matter what.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Tim Drake Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607260
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	big brother is here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Free Day for Tim Drake Week.
> 
> Thank you to zukachi and Myosotis for betaing this work!!!

Dick watches with terror as he sees the seat of Tim's pants grow wet with blood, his heart skipping a beat as he sobs in pain, clutching his stomach. He wants to know why his little brother is in so much pain after a doctor's appointment that he's bleeding out of his rectum, and the only answers that he can come with are pure horror.

Dick was right outside that room. Why didn't Tim call for him? Unless Tim couldn't call for him. Except that Tim had been going to that doctor for years, and so why would he even think about calling for Dick is something strange was happening?

And then the terrible idea comes back to him that maybe what happened to Tim wasn't strange, but all too normal.

Tim had hated doctors for as long as Dick had known him, and Dick had just thought it was a normal phobia exacerbated by meeting supervillains with advanced degrees, but maybe the worst villain in Tim's life hasn't been someone that he met as Robin, but someone that he already knew as Tim Drake.

Oh God, what has been Dick been ignoring for years?

His hands grip the steering wheel as he makes his way to the hospital as fast as he can. His eyes are blurring, and he tries to blink away the tears as horror fills him and his imagination runs wild. Tim keeps whimpering in the seat next to him, and Dick reaches over to grip his hand, squeezing it tightly. Tim's grip is strong, even as his eyes screw up in pain, and Dick holds onto that. As long as Tim makes it clear that he still has strength in him, everything is going to be okay.

And if that's a lie, Dick doesn't want to hear the truth right now.

It takes him ten minutes to get to the hospital. Ten minutes of holding Tim's hand and praying.

His hands shake as he parks, the hand on the wheel and the hand gripping Tim's, but he forces them into stillness. He forces his hand out of Tim's just to push open the car door and fall out, running over to Tim's side to let his little brother fall into his arms, burying his face into his hair, and breathing in the soft omega scent that's tinged with terror and despair. Dick wants to head back to that doctor's office, find whoever hurt Tim, barge into their life and utterly ruin it.

He presses a kiss into Tim's hair before he straightens up, Tim curling into his body, and hurries into the hospital. His heart is beating fast, so loud that he can hear it in his ears, and he wonders if Tim can as well.

"Tim," Dick whispers. "We're at the hospital. You're going to be okay."

Tim just lets out the most heartbreaking sob, and the only thing that Dick can think of to do is pull Tim closer in his arms, even though it feels almost impossible. "Baby bird, I have you. Okay? I have you."

All Tim does is grip Dick's jacket with one hand as another arm tightens around his stomach, and Dick can feel the wet blood on his arm as Tim trembles. Dick wants to throw up, but he swallows the vomit down as he makes a beeline to the nurse's station. They're moving into action as soon as they see him, calling for a doctor and bringing over a gurney, and Dick breathes a sigh of relief as he lowers Tim on the gurney.

"What happened?" a nurse asks him, and Dick shakes his head, barely even registering that his whole body is starting to shake in grief, anger, and terror. "He came out of his doctor's appointment like this." The nurse gives Dick a sharp look, and he shakes his head, because he can't explain what happened. He still doesn't know.

Dick just brushes the hair out of Tim's face, biting his lip. "Just make sure he's going to be okay," he whispers, pleading with the nurse. Tim looks so young on that table, and it destroys Dick. Why does someone want to hurt him so badly? Why would someone be this cruel to a fucking kid?

He doesn't want to stop touching Tim. He wants the reassurance that Tim is safe in his arms, but he knows that he needs to let the doctor take care of this.

He just really wishes it didn't have to come to this.

Tim lets out a whimper, and Dick forces himself to pull back even though he hates the loss of contact. "It's going to be okay," he whispers, even though he feels like he's lying. But he's not lying. Dick refuses to believe that, refuses to make his little brother feel like nothing's going to be okay.

Dick takes a step back and lets the nurses take Tim away as he stands in the waiting room, blood on one of the arms of his jacket, blinking away tears.

He forces himself to sit down as he stares at those doors. He thinks about calling Bruce now, to tell him what happened and how they need to bring fire and brimstone down on the doctor that almost certainly hurt Tim, but he holds off.

He'll do that when Tim's better. He'll do that when Tim can help them catch this bastard.

And Dick prays that won't be very long.

*

He doesn't know what they do to Tim, but it's an hour and twenty-three minutes before he's told that he can go see Tim. Dick is on his feet and hurrying away before he can even think, desperate to see his little brother and make sure that he's okay. The nurse follows after him, her frantic voice hissing something that Dick doesn't quite comprehend before it sinks in.

"Evidence of sexual assault quite clear."

Dick knew that it was, he's been a cop for far too long not to see the pieces. But it's so  _ different _ to hear those words come from someone else. He stumbles, but he doesn't stop walking. "I know," he whispers around the knot in his throat. "What else?"

The nurse turns sharply to the side, her face twitching before she forces out. "Cervical penetration. With a needle. That's what caused him to bleed."

No.

No.

Someone couldn't do that, not to Tim. Tim's a fucking kid and he doesn't deserve that to happen to him. Hell, no one deserves that to happen to them. He forces himself to walk even faster to the room so he can wrap his arms around Tim and never let him go.

Tell him how much he loves him.

Dick stops in the hallway, and he wants Bruce now. He doesn't know why he didn't call him before. Right now, Dick really wants Bruce to make this okay.

Except that he knows that Bruce can't just snap his fingers and make everything okay, as much as Dick wants him too. That's not how these things work.

Dick takes a deep breath. "Alright," he whispers. "Is there . . . is there any semen?"

The nurse's face twists into something disgusted, and Dick gets a whiff of her scent, even though she's wearing blockers for her job. Alpha. A strong one. And a protective one. Dick is glad that Tim's in her care, it makes him hopeful that he won't have to worry about his little brother. Though that's never going to happen, especially after this. For the rest of his life, Dick is going to be worried sick over Tim and he's made his peace with that.

Especially if it prevents anything like this from happening again.

But she's also not answering his question, so Dick clears his throat and raises his eyebrow. "Semen?" he asks, surprised that he can get the word out.

She shakes his head. "It seems that the assailant did everything but. Nothing was found in the anal passage except severe trauma to the cervix and excess gaping, and considering his youth and reaction, I can't imagine how this  _ isn't _ sexual assault. I don't think he was penetrated with a penis, but someone forced something inside him that he didn't consent to."

Maybe she could if she tried, but Dick himself is trying to figure out this could be one big misunderstanding and he's coming up with nothing. Tim's hurt. Tim's in pain.

Tim was raped.

And Dick wants to tear the person who did this limb from limb.

He forces himself to keep moving towards Tim, only pausing for split seconds when the nurse tells him to take one turn or another. Before he knows it, he's standing in front of Tim's room, his eyes wet with tears as he grips the door handle and forces himself to turn it. Tim is curled up in the bed, so very, very still. If Dick didn't know him as well as he did, he would think that Tim was sleeping.

"Tim?" he whispers, hoping that Tim will turn over and smile. It's a foolish dream, and a selfish one, expecting Tim to make him feel better about the rape. "How are you feeling?"

Tim tenses up at that moment, and then Dick's heart breaks when he sees the slight jerkiness to his shoulders, and he knows what that means. He knows that Tim is forcing himself to keep this all inside, but he can't stop the sobs from trying to break through. "Oh, baby bird," he whispers, Dick's own throat wet with tears. "Can I hold you?"

Dick knows it's selfish.

He's so fucking relieved when Tim's head nods and Dick only toes off his shoes before lying down on top of the covers, wrapping his arms around Tim.

Dick was a short kid, but somewhere in his teenage years he shot up like a weed and filled out, especially in his shoulders. He's always a little surprised by it, always expecting himself to be smaller, always starting when he realizes that he's a tall man and that's how people who haven't known him for over ten years perceive him. His parents were both small, gymnasts run small, but Dick beat those odds and got over six foot. 

But God help him, Dick's so glad that he's bigger than all his brothers, especially when they need him. He's so glad that he can wrap his arms around them, engulf them and hold them close, kiss the top of their head, and let them cry into his chest. It's moments like these that he thanks God that he got so tall and big, because he never, ever wants to let them go.

Tim turns over under the sheets, and Dick can feel how small he is. He's seventeen years old, should he be this small? He's shaking as his arms come up in front of him, as he shoves his head right under Dick's chin and sobs like his heart was carved out with a spoon. "Dick," Tim lets out, his voice high with pain, even though Dick knows he should have pain meds racing through his system.

He does have pain meds, right? Fuck, Dick needs to make sure Tim has meds as soon as he gets Tim calmed down.

Wait, he sees the drip, they're okay.

Tim's emotional state is just the worst in the world right now.

And Dick can't fucking blame him at all.

His own emotions are scattered all over the floor.

"What's the matter?" Dick asks, and then bites his tongue. Of course, there's something the matter. "What do you need to say?"

Tim shakes in his arms. "I'm sorry," he forces out before falling into deeper sobs. "I'm so, so sorry."

Dick knows why Tim's apologizing. He knows that it's common for victims to feel this way after sever trauma. He knows that what Tim's going through is nothing new or uncommon.

But Goddamn it, Dick hates it so much because Tim shouldn't be feeling this at all. Tim is the only person in the situation that Dick knows did absolutely nothing wrong.

Dick doesn't know what he should say. He doesn't think there's anything that he  _ can _ say. He just kisses the top of Tim's head again and whispers, "You don't have to apologize to me. I still love you more than anything." Dick means that with all his heart. He can't imagine loving anything or anyone more than Tim at this moment, his crying little brother who just needs to know that someone cares. Who grew up thinking that his own damn parents couldn't care less about him and worse, that he was right. He wants to walk up to everyone who ever hurt Tim and screw at them for ruining his self-worth, but Dick knows that the first thing he would have to do is look in the mirror.

Tim just continues sobbing in Dick's arms. "I shoulda-I shoulda stopped it. Why-why didn't I stop it?"

Dick takes a deep breath, and then asks the question he dreads the answer to but he knows he has to hear it. "Who was it?"

Another sob, and then Tim answers in the smallest voice. "My doctor. Dr. Henricks."

Dick isn't surprised. Dick wishes he was, but it's the only thing that makes sense. "For how long?"

". . . Six years. I was eleven."

Dick hates it. He hates it so much. He hates what some monster did to his little brother. He hates that he never noticed what was going on. He can't think of anything else to do other than press yet another kiss to Tim's head.

"You know how much I love you, Tim," Dick whispers. "And I want you to know that it's never going to be your fault."

Tim pulls away from Dick to look up at him, and Dick's heart breaks at the red-face and the tear stains on his cheek. "What do you mean?" his voice truly questioning what's going on. "It's my fault. I should have told someone."

Dick nods. "Yeah, you should have. But you not telling us is not  _ your _ fault. It's everyone else's fault. Because you felt that you couldn't tell anyone when that's just not true." Dick keeps one arm around Tim, but he brings up another hand to frame his face. "Tim, I'm so sorry that you didn't feel like you could tell me for whatever reason." Tim blinks.

"You're not-you're not mad at me."

Dick shakes his head. "I swear on my parents grave. I will never, ever be mad at you. I love you too much to be mad."

Tim's face crumbles again, and he presses his face against Dick's chest. "I still feel him inside me," he whispers, and Dick feels the knife through his heart. 

"Tell me what happened," he asks, knowing that he's going to hate the answer, but knowing that he needs to hear it no matter what.

Tim whimpers before he whispers, "Knotter. Fingers. Enema. Needle."

Red fills his vision, and he grips Tim closer, a growl filling his throat because he wants to destroy this doctor. Why the fuck could any person think that was acceptable to do to a fucking kid? "How often does this happen?" he snaps out, and Tim shakes.

"At least something everything I go," Tim whispers, and Dick can feel how he's hunching into himself. "He . . . he always does something."

Dick presses his face into Tim's hair and takes a deep breath. Raspberry. Cinnamon.  _ Omega. _ Dick knows Tim's scents better than he knows his own, and he needs the comfort just as much as he knows that Tim needs it. He can feel Tim's face pressed into his skin, his nose on Dick's neck so he can take in all he can.

"You're going to tell Bruce," Tim states, and Dick nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"You don't have to," Tim begins to plead. "You don't- you don't have to tell him."

"Baby bird, you know he needs to go to jail, and we can't hide this from Bruce."

Tim shakes his head. "But if you tell Bruce and if you get him sent to jail, then  _ everyone's _ going to know."

He's right. The minute he tells Bruce and gets the doctor arrested, there's more than a good chance that it'll leak out. If the doctor refuses to take a plea deal, going to trial when ensue that Tim's rape will go public. And everyone who knows who Red Robin is will know that Tim was raped. He knows exactly why Tim doesn't want this released. And Dick will do his absolute best to make sure that nothing gets out without Tim's permission and that this monster will go to jail on a plea deal so Tim doesn't have to give his testimony in a courtroom for others to judge. But Dick knows that he can't let this go and he can't lie to Bruce.

Dick pulls back just a little bit so he can look into Tim's face, wiping his tears away. "Bruce won't think less of you, Tim. I swear it."

Bruce is emotionally stunted in many, many ways.

But he's not the type of person who would turn away a hurting son who has just been brutally assaulted, and he  _ is _ the type of man who would do anything to make sure the man who hurt his son is arrested and thrown away in jail to rot.

Tim looks at him with uncertainty, but then he nods. "Okay," he whispers with exhaustion. "Okay, you can call him. Just-"

"I'll wait until you're asleep," Dick says before Tim can even say anything more. "Don't worry about that."

Tim lets out a sigh, and if Dick didn't know better, he would almost think it was with relief. And maybe he doesn't know better, because his little brother has grown and changed over this past year. Dick adjusts in the bed so that he's holding Tim close enough that Tim can press his entire body into Dick's side, smiling as Tim begins to purr in contentment.

Things are going to be okay.

Dick refuses to believe otherwise.

"Dick?" Tim whispers.

"Yeah, baby bird?"

"Tell Bruce that I'm glad he's my dad. And I'm glad you're my big brother."

Dick's throat is choked up as he whispers, "I will. And I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
